dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gine
Gine (ギネ) is a female Saiyan, the wife of Bardock, and the mother of Raditz and Kakarot (Goku).Saikyō Jump #3, 2014''Dragon Ball Minus, 2014 Like other Saiyans, her name is based on that of a vegetable; in this case, the spring onion (葱, ''negi in Japanese). Overview Goku's mother is mentioned in the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga when Raditz tells Goku that their parents have died along with planet Vegeta, and later when Vegeta pleas for Frieza's destruction. The character was first introduced in an interview with Akira Toriyama in the March 2014 issue of Saikyō Jump (released in February 2014), and her design was first presented in Dragon Ball Minus, a short story featured in the collected volume of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (April 4, 2014). Personality Gine had a gentle personality, and unlike many other Saiyans, she was not cut out for fighting. Her gentle nature can be seen in many of her descendants, such as her youngest son and in her grandsons. She proves that the Saiyans were not all evil. Biography Background Gine used to be a member of Bardock's team. While she was a part of that team, Bardock routinely saved her from many dangers on the battlefield. This caused her to develop romantic feelings for him, and the two grew to have a special bond. It was a rare case for Saiyans, who normally do not develop male-female relationships except for breeding purposes. As she was not cut out for fighting, Gine went on to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta. She bares Bardock two sons, the first named Raditz and the second has been named Kakarot (later renamed as "Goku" on Earth). ''Dragon Ball Minus'' On Planet Vegeta, Gine is butchering meat when Bardock returns from a mission and both greet each other in a hug. She tells Bardock that Raditz is already a fighter, and is working with Prince Vegeta. Since they are far away, though, they have not returned yet. When Bardock asks if Kakarot is still in the incubator, she replies affirmatively and tells that it took three years. Gine then says that she will take Kakarot out soon. A while later, Bardock tells Gine that he will steal an Attack Ball in the night so that they can send Kakarot to another planet. Gine questions Bardock, who reassures her that it is for Kakarot's sake. Gine then says that it is not like a Saiyan to worry about his children. Bardock shoots back that her "softness" disease spread to him too. Later on, when Bardock brings the Attack Ball at night, he and Gine put a little grown and desperate Kakarot in it. Gine suggests they all run away, but Bardock says it is no use since they would immediately be found through the scouters. Gine nervously says to her son that if his father is just overthinking this, they will come after him right away. Bardock warns Kakarot not to look for too long at the full moon; they will tell Raditz about this too and Kakarot's whereabouts. Bardock also warns Kakarot to watch out for the Galactic Patrolmen as the pod starts to shoot off the planet. Bardock puts his arm around Gine and both watch their son leaving Planet Vegeta. Gine is presumed to be killed along with most of the other Saiyans when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. No account details her survival.According to what Raditz tells Goku about the destruction of their home planet, their parents died along with it.According to Vegeta's death plea on Namek, he explains that Frieza killed Goku's parents. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden Gine is an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden, thus marking her first appearance ever in a game. Gine is also alluded by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse during a dialogue with Supreme Kai of Time wondering if Bardock has a girlfriend because she found him dreamy. Her hairstyle appears as one of the hair options for the female Future Warrior (Human or Saiyan) making it possible to create Gine as a custom character. Gallery Gineangry.png|Gine nervously questions Bardock Gine&Bardock(DBM).png|Gine and Bardock say goodbye to their youngest son sadsadadsad.PNG|Bardock embraces Gine while watching their son as he leaves for planet Earth 011.PNG|Gine suggests all leave the planet together hehe.PNG|Even among the Saiyans, as stated by Gine, Bardock's and Kakarot's hair is uncommon hehe 4.PNG|Gine advicing her son to watch out for the Galactic Patrol 10649507_769964756450949_6131902068772941907_n (1).jpg|Gine's first appearance in full color for Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden i10_03.jpg|Gine's sprite in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden See also *Gine (Collectibles) References ca:Gine pt-br:Gine Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased